The US is experiencing an epidemic rise in obesity and related co-morbidities such as type II diabetes. Epidemiological studies demonstrate that these co-morbidities are specifically correlated with visceral (intra-abdominal) fat deposition. To elucidate this association, a fully characterized and performance tested cultured human adipocyte cell system must be made available to researchers. The goal of the proposed work is to develop a commercially accessible, novel, well characterized cultured human visceral adipocyte cell system. Preliminary data indicate visceral adipocytes are distinct from subcutaneous adipocytes, requiring individualized culturing and assaying techniques. Phase II has three specific aims. I. Establish a protocol for differentiation of visceral preadipocytes into adipocytes. II. Develop a suite of assays necessary to provide quality control tests for the cultured cells. The assays will also be offered as a commercial contract research service utilizing the visceral cell system. III. Perform expression profiling of primary and cultured visceral adipocytes and preadipocytes in order to validate the cultured cell system. The completion of the research will result in a commercially accessible, performance tested, fully validated cultured human visceral adipocyte cell system. Availability of this system will open the door for large scale screening in cultured human visceral cells, provide a better understanding of the roles visceral adipose plays in disease development and provide a faster and less expensive path to drug development. [unreadable] [unreadable]